Nathaniel Greendale(Gazardiel)
Concept: Intellectual House: Devil Faction: Cryptic Nature: Pedagogue Demeanor: Visionary Mortal Name: Nathaniel Greendale Angelic Name: Gazardiel Age: 34 Attributes: Strength/Dexterity/Stamina: 2/2/2 Charisma/Manipulation/Appearance: 4/3/4. Cha-spec: Silver-tongue. App-spec: Seductive Perception/Intelligence/Wits: 2/3/2 Abilities: Talents: Alertness/Athletics/Awareness: 0/0/1 Brawl/Dodge/Empathy: 0/0/2 Expression/Intimidation/Intuition: 2/0/0 Leadership/Streetwise/Subterfuge: 1/0/2 Skills: Animal Ken/Crafts/Demolitions: 0/0/0 Drive/Etiquette/Firearms: 0/1/0 Melee/Performance/Security: 0/2/0 Stealth/Survival/Technology: 0/0/0 Knowledges: Academics/Computer/Finance: 3/0/4 Investigation/Law/Linguistics: 0/0/0 Medicine/Occult/Politics: 0/2/0 Religion/Research/Science: 3/3/1 Backgrounds: Eminence(4) Pacts(2)(Ami Tomiko)(Richard Fawkes) Resources(5) Legacy(3) Followers(1)(Ami Tomiko) Lore: Lore of Radiance(2, Primary) Lore of Flames(1) Apocalyptic Form: Qingu, The Visage of Radiance. +2 Charisma, +1 Manipulation, +1 Appearance Eagle Wings Radiant Aura: Colorful corona, increases diff of incoming ranged attacks by one. Sense the Hidden: All perc rolls to detect hidden individuals within line of sight decreases by 2 Virtues: Conscience(2) Conviction(2) Courage(2) Faith(5) Torment(4) Willpower(7) Freebie Expenditure: 6 to raise Faith from 3 to 4 2 to raise Willpower from 4 to 6 5 to raise Resources from 0 to 5 1 to raise Legacy from 0 to 1 1 to raise Followers from 0 to 1 BONUS 10 FROM BIO 6 to raise Faith from 4 to 5 2 to raise Legacy from 1 to 3 1 to raise Eminence from 3 to 4 1 to raise Willpower from 6 to 7 Experience Expenditure: Description: Nathaniel Greendale appears as a very charming man usually dressed in simple blue jeans and comfortable but loose shirts. He posesses an air of confidence and charisma, more than attractive enough to catch undue attention that way, and that's before he opens his mouth. Blonde hair and blue eyes complete an almost icelandic image, fortunately unmarred by any accent. Biography: The Age of Wrath remains shrouded in legend and mystery...few outside the ranks of the Fallen could tell those today what transpired, and of those, many find their memories to be fragmented at best. Millennia, ages beyond time of torturous imprisonment in the Pit was enough to do that and more. Like the others of his House, Gazardiel of the Devils strove originally to keep to the cause of the Morninglord. But like many, he found himself growing less and less sure, as time wore on. Soon his loyalties themselves faded, and he turned to deep introspective study, like countless others. That was then. After ages of self-questioning and discussion, he has escaped into the living world, and has found for himself, at last, a host...a man whose pursuits were in life the same as his own. Knowledge unbound, and understanding of what it all meant. Fortunately for him, Nathaniel was a handsome, even beautiful man, and in the prime of life. Unfortunately for Nathaniel, carelessness would prove to be the death of him, as he tumbled off of a ladder in his library in his Fort Lauderdale home...his head impacting solidly with the corner of a small coffee table. Nathaniel died, and quickly...an instant of pain, and his soul departed, flying off to whatever awaited it. As for Gazardiel, a body called to him. He found the man, his life just starting to ebb, the body vainly trying to carry on without the commands it needed. He took it for his own, his eyes flaring open...looking up into the eyes of Ami, Nathan's somewhat homely assistant. She cared for him, and Nathan/Gazardiel cared for her in return. Nathan had at times been a shallow man however, and could barely bring himself to attempt a romance with her..but with Gazardiel's perspective, things soon changed. After his recovery, he bided his time, weeks passing as he attempted to familiarize himself with Nathan's routine, trying vainly to remember scraps of his time before the Pit. He would need the Faith of others...Ami herself was as devout as any lay preacher, although not as well educated. He cultivated her, and in time approached her in his full glory, offering her hearts desire, explaining at the same time what had transpired between him and Nathan. He told her the truth, that Nathan was dead...but on some levels it would not sink in. Still she saw him as Nathan. Nathan, but with a new purpose, new knowledge, merged with the mind of an ancient being. She wished for beauty and resolve, and was granted it, becoming in that moment a lovely figure of a woman. Nathan had lived in Fort Lauderdale for most of his life. Gazardiel had been inhabiting his body for months...but it was time to move on, to explore further. He had met others, people in Nathaniel's social circle that could be viable targets for a Pact. He managed to secure a bargain with a middle-aged scholar who had recently been confined to a wheelchair, presumably for the rest of his life. It was ruining his career, his marriage, and any hope he had of growing his family. He had been a man of faith before, but it was shaken in this. Nathan revealed himself to the man after weeks of intensive preparation...offering him a cure, if he simply renewed his faith in him...Gazardiel, of course. He was only too eager to agree..and thus, his legs were restored. He thinks of him often, and they still speak, but on rare occasion now. Richard would sooner slit his wrists than tell a soul what he'd seen...after all, who'd believe him, anyways? Now reinforced by the faith of two mortals, Gazardiel planned to search for more of his own kind, to finally gain answers for his questions..